fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Pale Flower of Darkness/Script
Chapter E25/H27: Pale Flower of Darkness Chapter Narration They follow the Black Fang due south. Although the trail vanishes, Lyn uses her tracking skills, and the pursuit continues. The path leads up into Bern's impassable mountains. The peaks know no seasons, and the snow covers all in a bright blanket. In this land of blinding reflections, an ancient castle appears. Opening Scene (Scene opens Inside the castle) * [[Sonia|'Sonia']]: So, in the end, you failed to defeat them, didn't you? * [[Vaida|'Vaida']]: ...... * Sonia: I only introduced you to Lord Nergal out of respect for your rank. I was mistaken, though, to think that a former royal soldier would be-- * Vaida: Next time will be different, I swear it. I beg of you, give me one more chance! * Sonia: Ha ha ha... "One more chance"? Surely you jest. * Vaida: Without Lord Nergal's good word, I'll never fly again! Not as a royal wyvern knight, at least! Please! Another chance!! * Sonia: Ah, but you're quite skilled at begging, at least. Desist. You have fallen from our graces, and nothing will change that. Just be grateful. You are an outsider, so you are spared the Fang's judgement. * Vaida: ...... * Sonia: You stink of failure. Leave me to breathe in peace. * Vaida: ......Hm. (Scene transition to outside the castle) * Eliwood: That wyvern rider.. That was the same woman we fought earlier. This proves that they took this mountain path. * Hector: Now... What have we here... What a complicated place. * Eliwood: It's little more than whispers, but I can hear human voices. * Lyn: Over there! Let's go take a look. * Eliwood: Marcus! Wait here with Ninian and everyone else. Be ready to escape at any time. I'm counting on you! * Marcus: Yes, sir. I will not fail. (Scene transition to inside one of the rooms) * Nino: Really? You're giving me a mission? Really and truly!? Mother! * Sonia: I am. And it's a very big job at that. ...It's for the king of Bern. * Nino: The king!? Such an important job... for me? * [[Brendan|'Brendan']]: Sonia? I'm against this!! Giving such a dangerous job to this child... * Nino: Father? * Sonia: ...You're right, this really is a job for your sons. However, we've seen nothing of them since their last report. * Nino: Lloyd... Linus...... * Brendan: ...... * Sonia: So my daughter will do this. And I will have no complaints from you about it. * Brendan: ...... (Brendan leaves) * Nino: Ah! Father...... * Sonia: ...You may do as you please!! * Nino: But... * Sonia: First, business! Jaffar! Come! (Map shows the lords listening just outside the door) * Nino: Jaffar! * Lyn: Look! That man! He was at the Dragon's Gate. * Hector: Nergal's henchman. No question about it. * Eliwood: ...... * Nino: Jaffar! Should you be up? Don't your wounds hurt? * Jaffar: ...... * Sonia: Must you be so discourteous? It really is quite irritating. You heard the king's request, did you not? * Jaffar: Prince Zephiel... He wants him assassinated. * Nino: What? The prince? The king wants to kill the prince? Why? He's his son, isn't he? * Sonia: Nino! Be quiet. * Nino: Ah... I'm sorry. * Sonia: Jaffar, this mission is yours... and you're to take Nino. * Jaffar: ......You're not serious? * Sonia: Yes, I'm serious. This girl is my daughter. She must prove herself as soon as possible. * Jaffar: ...Don't do this. This is too much for her. * Sonia: As long as you're with her, there should be no problem. I'll brook no disagreement. We must have the king in our debt. Those are Lord Nergal's explicit orders. * Jaffar: ...... * Sonia: Nino! You understand the consequences if you fail, don't you? * Nino: Um... Yes. * Sonia: Then we're off to investigate the prince's manse. I'll provide more details on the way there. (The three go outside and meet either Jerme or Kenneth) (If you have Jerme) * Sonia: Jerme! * Jerme: Yes? * Sonia: Where is Brendan? He just left the room. * Jerme: He went outside with Jan. * Sonia: ......I wonder what he's about... ...I'll deal with it later. Listen, Jerme. You're in charge of the guard while I'm gone. Do not let anything happen to the item. * Jerme: In charge of the guard... Bah! I was top dog until that cretin Jaffar showed up. * Sonia: Jerme! * Jerme: ...I know, I know! (If you have Kenneth) (They all leave) * Eliwood: Do they seriously mean to assassinate the prince? * Hector: Aye. On the orders of the king, it would seem. Unbelievable... * Lyn: The Emblem is essential to the prince's ceremony, right? Having the Emblem becomes useless if the prince is dead! * Eliwood: We must stop the assassination! The girl, Nino... If we speak to her she might understand. * Lyn: Jaffar looks like a dangerous man... But we have no other course of action. (Either Jerme or Kenneth will warp between the lords and the others) (If you have Jerme) * Jerme: Oh, here you are! How delicious! My blade shall feast well tonight, won't it? * Eliwood: Oh!! * Jerme: Now, which...one...first? Wait! Hold it! There are some nasty ones mixed in with the rest. Mustn't get one of them. Might ruin my sword's appetite. You don't mind do you? If I do it this way? * Eliwood: That's... * Lyn: Eliwood! There's no reason to treat with that madman!! We must find the exit... * Jerme: You! Woman! You have beautiful skin. If I sliced you into lovely red ribbons with this, would the pieces be as soft and delicate as silk? * Lyn: You... * Nils: It's no good! Something's blocking our way. We can't get out!! * Ninian: I can feel an evil power emanating from every foe here. If we do not defeat them all, the barrier will hold strong. * Jerme: Hyaa ha ha ha haaa! That's Lord Nergal's doing! He knows how I love to slice through people. He lets me do it as often as I want, which really is all the time. He's after something he calls "quintessence"... I care nothing for it, but... as long as he keeps bringing me people to slash and cut! I am Jerme! The finest assassin the Black Fang have ever known! Now come! My blade hungers!! (Jerme warps away) * Eliwood: Gone... * Ninian: ...It's all right. He's still close... In this building...somewhere. * Nils: We've got to defeat him and destroy this barrier! Otherwise, we'll never leave!! * Eliwood: Mark! We have to find that man and escape this place! What are your orders?! Before Battle (Eliwood's Story) * Geitz: Come on, Mark! Do you really want me? Oh, bother. I really hate the cold. What? Everyone's counting on me? ... Oh, fine ... (Hector's Story) * Wallace: Huh huh huh huh. You’ve done well to choose me for this, Mark! Weaklings! Their pathetic attacks mean nothing to me! I’ll cut through this snow like a new-forged blade! Karel Dialogue (With Eliwood in Eliwood's Story) * Eliwood: Who are you? * Karel: Karel. * Eliwood: Are you fighting the Black Fang, too? * Karel: I heard the Black Fang was gathering recruits. I'm here to challenge them. * Eliwood: Do you... Do you have a reason to do so? * Karel: My sword is my life. My sword is my reason. You... * Eliwood: What? * Karel: You are quite good, but you will improve. Very good. I will join you. * Eliwood: You're going to help me and my friends? But...why? * Karel: Someday, you will be a great swordfighter. It would be a waste for that skill to die here. I must have you... stronger. I will wait for that time with much anticipation. * Eliwood: ...... * Karel: Shall we continue? The feast awaits... (With Hector in Hector's Story) (WIth Lyn) * Lyn: Oh! Who are you? * Karel: Karel. * Lyn: You're a...swordfighter from Sacae. Are you fighting the Black Fang as well? * Karel: The Black Fang is gathering recruits. I want to hone my blade on them. * Lyn: Why would you... Do you have a reason to? * Karel: My sword is my life. My sword is my reason. You are... So beautiful... * Lyn: Pardon? * Karel: Your blade and mine are different, yet...Your swordplay is truly beautiful. Very well. I will join you. * Lyn: You're going to help us? But...why? * Karel: Someday you will be a renowned swordfighter. Losing you here would be a waste. I must see you... stronger. I will wait for that time with much anticipation. * Lyn: ...... * Karel: Shall we continue. The feast awaits... Harken Dialogue (With Eliwood) (With Isadora) (With Marcus) (With Lowen) (WIth Hector) (With Oswin) Jerme Dialogue Kenneth Dialogue After Battle * Eliwood: Everyone is being driven mad by Nergal... * Lyn: It must be terrifying, to lose yourself entirely... To fall completely under the sway of Nergal's power... ...Hey! What could this be? * Eliwood: It can't be... the Fire Emblem? * Hector: So this madman had it all along? Let's take it and go! * Lyn: We've finally gotten it back... Let's not waste our good fortune. * Hector: Eliwood! There's no reason for us to stay any longer! * Eliwood: I know! Let's make haste for the manse! We must stop the assassination! We cannot let the prince's life be put in jeopardy! (Scene transition to Sonia, Nino, and Jaffar in the mountains) * Sonia: You know your role, yes? The plan must be carried out tonight. * Nino: Mother...just once...if only for a little while...may I...hold your hand? * Sonia: Nino, you know how I abhor such displays. * Nino: I... I know. But...I may not get another chance... And I thought... * Sonia: ...Very well. * Nino: Huh? * Sonia: If you complete this mission, I'll hold your hand as often as you like. I will even hug you and stroke your face. * Nino: Oh, really!? Then I must do my best! I will, I will! I will succeed!! Wait for me, Mother! * Sonia: I will. Be careful! * Nino: ...All right!! I'll be back!! (Nino leaves) * Sonia: Ah, Jaffar, wait here for a moment. * Jaffar: ... * Sonia: It's about tonight's mission... * Jaffar: What is it? * Sonia: Once you've killed the prince, kill Nino, too. * Jaffar: What!? * Sonia: The assassinations... Both come directly by the king's request. The prince is well loved, and his death will trigger much chaos. If the assassin is not caught and hanged immediately, the chaos will engulf Bern. A scapegoat is needed. Do you understand? * Jaffar: Nino is your daughter!! * Sonia: She is trash. Garbage. Human refuse. I'm just happy at last to have found a use for her. She did say she would do anything to please her loving mother, did she not? Her death will please me more than her living ever did. * Jaffar: ...... * Sonia: ...What is it? Do you have something to say? * Jaffar: ......This...has nothing to do with me. * Sonia: When Lord Nergal found you as an orphan, he chose you because of your callous heart and your skill with a blade. Lord Nergal does not give second chances. Do not forget. * Jaffar: ... Category:Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade scripts Category:Game Script